kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: L.O.V.E.
Overview Numbuh 3 stars in a romantic musical as the lead girl, but when Numbuh 4 interrupts the play, it becomes a real war on stage between the DCFDTL and the KND. Synopsis The episode starts with Numbuh 3 singing a song on a street at night about supposidly being in love with someone who she's never truly met (called "I'm So In Love"), after which she is shown in a bar scene. She finds Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5, who warn her that it's a dangerous world, especially since they are currently in a gang war. She asks them why they are fighting, which leads to another musical number sung by them and the bar patrons - kids from Gallegher Elementary and the KND (called "We're Us and They're Them"). She ignores them and claims she doesn't care, that she needs to "listen to her heart" and find the boy of her dreams. She runs outside to the street scene, searching for her love, who emerges from the shadows - 'he' is actually the Delightful Children From Down the Lane dressed in an oversized leather jacket. Right before a kiss scene between Numbuh 3 and the Delightfuls, Numbuh 4 bursts through the backdrop and confronts her, saying that she's nuts for even considering kissing them. She tries to interrupt, but he goes on, almost revealing he loves her, until he notices that there is an audience, and says instead, "What are my parents doing here?", to which the viewer is shown an auditorium filled with adults, most likely parents, with Mr. and Mrs. Beatles waving to Numbuh 4 (with their faces hidden by programs). Numbuh 1 tells him that "they're here for the school play". Numbuh 4 is dumbfounded because he thought (as the viewer up to this point thought) that the entire thing was for real, and had no clue it was a play. This angers Numbuh 3, yelling at Numbuh 4 for ruining her big finale. The Delightfuls then reveal a master plot to destroy the rest of the cast so they would win the Best Actor award with no competition. They have the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine with them to destroy everyone. Right before firing a laser, Numbuh 3 runs in front of them and says, "Wait! Can't we at least sing the big finale first?" They respond no, and start attacking everyone. Sector V takes over and tries to save all the kids from the lasers. Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 is attempting to sing the finale duet by herself, but no one can hear her over the lasers and screaming. She narrowly misses a laser, and Numbuh 4 tells her to get out of the way. She insists that she has to finish her song first, and both of them are fried by a laser, to which she says, "Maybe I can wait a little longer..." and falls unconcious (as does Numbuh 4). The fight, in the meantime, continues in the background. During all this, the audience believes the fight is part of the play, not realizing their kids are in danger. One parent comments that the special effects are "much better than last year", another saying, "That's my little girl up there avoiding deathly lasers!". The kids eventually win, and it's only at this point Numbuh 1 remembers the audience is still there. His dad, in the far back, begins clapping, and the rest of the audience follows his lead, applauding the cast. In the next scene, we see an empty auditorium except for Numbuh 3 sitting on the edge of the stage, crying. Numbuh 4 comes over to tell her everyone is going to Lime Ricky's Bar to celebrate, and asks her why she's upset. Kuki explains that she's glad the DCFDTL were defeated, but she didn't get to sing her final number. Feeling guilty, he offers to sing it with her, but saying "Well t-th-that depends, what's it called?" to which she replies, "It's called, 'It's So Lovey The Lovey The Lovey Dovey Wuvey!!!". He yells no, and she starts bawling; he eventually gives in and attempts to sing with her. She knows all her lines and dances around, while he stands bored with the script in his hand, saying his line in a monotone. He only gets through one line before leaving the stage, saying, "Ah, forget this crud!"; Numbuh 3 chases after him, telling him to come back. *Villain Debuts: DCFDTL **Starring: **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **DCFDTL *Locations: Gallegher Elementary Auditorium *2x4 Tech: **'S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S.' *Villain Technology: **Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine Songs Song One: What is this feeling, '' That I hope we never pass? What is this feeling, That Mom thinks is just gas? It makes me quesy, So uneasy, And just a little funky, Like a giant huggy wuggy, Smiling Rainbow Monkey, I never cared so much before, More than I love stuffed animals, Now my life is happiness galore, My heart flies like the, umm...seagulls, What can it be, This mystery, Happening to me, Can't my friends see, I'm happily in love! I've said it, Isn't that so cute? I've said it, Really really sweet, I've said it, Like yummy fresh fruit, I've said it, Tonight we finally meet, I'm so in love, My heart is full, I'm so in love, It's adorable! I'm so in loooooooooove! '''Song Two: ' Where ya gotta go 'ta? Out there's nothing but troubles Stay and have a soda Watch the pretty bubbles Why all the fuss? You're acting dumb Just hang with us You want a plum? Don't join the other guys 'Cuz they don't know squat So c'mon, girl, get wise How 'bout a kumquat? (Numbuh 3:) Perhaps I'd take the cherry, But first, answer this query: Why must we fight every day, every night? It isn't right! We're us and they're them and we'll never be pals We're us and they're them with those guys and those gals We're us and they're them We wear jeans, they wear leather We're us and they're them so why hang together? We're us and they're them they're wrong and we're right We're us and they're them that is why we must fight! (Numbuh 3:) But not tonight It's tearing me apart I've got to listen to my heart And right now, I'm gonna start Goodbye I now depart! (Ooh, that's tart!) Trivia/Goof *This is the eighth Numbuh 3 episode. *Numbuh 4 shows a considerable level of strength by lifting and throwing the DCFDTL. *In operas and such, spotlights close and open in a whole new place. There is a joke in the episode that Numbuh 3 runs from spotlight to spotlight. *The school play and most of the dance numbers are parodies from the film, West Side Story, ''where Numbuh 3 most likely played Maria, and the DCFDTL most likely played Tony. *When Numbuh 2 flew up to the S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E. and unleashed his jets, he says "If you're a Jet, you're a Jet." Again, this point brings up ''West Side Story because the gang war was between the Jets and the Sharks. *When Numbuh 4 ruined the school play, he tried to tell Kuki that he loved her, but asked, "What are my parents doing here?". *In the stage for the second number, the wall on the bar reads "'K'an'ND'y store". This implies that the KND may have been part of the production, rather than just the members themselves being in it. *The musical number "We're Us and They're Them" had many references to various fruits, including plums, cherries, and kumquats. *The three musical numbers in the play were as follows, in this order: #"I'm So In Love" - Numbuh 3 #"We're Us and They're Them" - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, the 'bar' patrons #"It's So Lovey The Lovey The Lovey Dovey Wuvie" - Originally Numbuh 3 and the Delightfuls, ended up as Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. *While chasing after Numbuh 4 at the end of the episode, when the screen fades to "END TRANSMISSION", we hear Numbuh 3 say "Ah, c'mon! You're adorable!!!". Whether she said this truthfully or only to get him to sing with her is unknown. *When Numbuh 2 was flying up to the spotlights, you can see a kid with a dark shirt. When he makes it up there, the kid is now in an orange shirt. Gallery Here She Is.jpg 00.jpg Kuki Here.jpg 04A.jpg Numbuhs 2, 1, and 4.jpg Plum.jpg Up.jpg See.jpg Pretty Bubble.jpg N2.jpg Us.jpg Why.jpg Everybody.jpg Kuki There.jpg Tackle Taker.jpg Get Away From Her.jpg Guh.jpg Numbuh 4 Is Super Strong.jpg Throwing.jpg Mad.jpg Are You Crazy Kuki.jpg Upset.jpg Your My Girlfriend.jpg TTE.jpg Blowhard.jpg Angry.jpg Jerk.jpg besides.jpg Wally.jpg Please.jpg This Isn't Easy For Me To Say.jpg What My Parents Doing Here.jpg Hello.jpg What's The Heck.jpg He Is Very Confuse.jpg Dummy.jpg udyjssp.jpg Yes Wally School Play.jpg Yes Wally School Play The Play You Runied.jpg You Did It Wally.jpg Numbuh 4 Is So Dumb.jpg BFMBF.jpg Mbf.jpg UHHH.jpg Thang.jpg Get Ready.jpg First.jpg Save The Day.jpg Wally Likes Kuki.jpg Ready To Go.jpg Stoplight.jpg People Watching.jpg Get Down.jpg What Are You Doing.jpg I'm Doing It.jpg Umm Kuki.jpg Wait.jpg Cool.jpg Ok Everyone.jpg The People.jpg O Yeah.jpg Yeah Everybody.jpg We Did It.jpg The Stage.jpg Numbuh 3 We're all going to Lime Rickey's to celebrate.jpg What's Wrong.jpg What Have I Done.jpg What's It Called.jpg It's Called.jpg About It.jpg For Wally.jpg Ok.jpg Look Ok.jpg Great Fun.jpg Fun.jpg Oh, forget this crud.jpg L.O.V.E. Category:Season 4